<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why did I think this was a good idea? by ParadoxInsanity, The_last_0ne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235049">Why did I think this was a good idea?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxInsanity/pseuds/ParadoxInsanity'>ParadoxInsanity</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_last_0ne/pseuds/The_last_0ne'>The_last_0ne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Apprentice Arc, Crack, I am very ridiculous, I have a lot of bad ideas, I mean, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Robin - Freeform, Slade is so done, TikTok, We, and occasionally theyre funny, annoying Dick Grayson, renegade arc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:53:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxInsanity/pseuds/ParadoxInsanity, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_last_0ne/pseuds/The_last_0ne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why on earth did I think this was a good idea?" - Quote taken from Slade Wilson's rant, in reference to taking Robin (Dick Grayson) as his "apprentice"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Slade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. This was a baaaaad idea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>What the titans thought happened during the apprenticeship:</strong>
</p><p>Slade: You will steal this object and return it to me or I will kill your friends.</p><p>Robin: Yes Master.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>What really happened:</strong>
</p><p>Slade: EAT THE CARROTS!</p><p>Robin: NO!</p><p>Slade: BOY YOU ARE TESTING MY PATIENCE-</p><p>Robin: F*CK YOU! YOU’RE NOT MY DAD!</p><p>Slade: *Slams his head against the table in frustration*</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Bonus:</strong>
</p><p>Slade: BOY YOU ARE TESTING MY PATIENTS-</p><p>Robin: YOU'RE NOT A DOCTOR, YOU DON'T HAVE PATIENTS!</p><p>Slade: *Slams his head against the table in frustration. Again*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. How to irritate the world's most deadly mercenary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Renegade, renegade, renegade, renegade, renegade, renegade, renegade, renegade, renegade, renegade, renegade, renegade, renegade, renegade, renegade, renegade, renegade, renegade, renegade, renegade, renegade, renegade, renegade, renegade, renegade, renegade, renegade, renegade.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Slade: *talking to a potential client *</p><p>Robin, standing 2 steps behind: * mirroring whatever slade is saying/ actions he is doing *</p><p>Client: Are you, um, <em>aware</em> that there is a little kid behind you that's copying you</p><p>[slade turns and Dick has stopped already]</p><p>Slade: RENEGADE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!?!</p><p>Dick: rEnEgAdE wHaT aRe yOu DoInG</p><p>Slade: * shoots out his other eye *</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Slade: *blah blah blah blah blah* .....and thats why we cannot use internet on this mission</p><p>Dick: *renegade renegade renegade *</p><p>*posts on tiktok, goes viral *</p><p>Slade, absolutely Done™: Richard, why must you torture me so?</p><p>Dick: 🎶im a savage, classy, bougie, ratchet. Sassy, moody, nastyyyy<span class="emojiContainer-3X8SvE">🎵</span></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. More apprentice mistakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[instert Slade and Renegade inside a museum to steal an artefact]</p><p>Robin: [humming mission impossible theme]</p><p>Slade: [getting fed up] If you don't stop humming, you <em>will</em> regret it.</p><p>Robin: ...well <em>someone</em> needs a happy meal.</p><p>Slade: [proceeds to slap duct tape on Robins mouth]</p><p> </p><p>——————————</p><p>BeastBoy: Seriously though, how did you start working with Batman?</p><p>Robin: I was born in the circus, and my family was the trapeze act. One night, they were murdered, falling to the ground during a show in Gotham. Batman saw the whole thing and took me in as his ward, after I stayed at the Juvenile Detention Centre. Some time later, I went after the guy who killed my parents, and then bullied Batman into taking me in as his protegé. I then proceeded to blackmail him into doing my bidding. Of course, he always did as I said because he didn’t want to get grounded by his butler.</p><p>Beastboy: ...okay, keep your secrets then.</p><p> </p><p>—————————</p><p>**The adventures of Slade and Renegade** (the series)</p><p>Slade: Reneg-</p><p>Robin: NO, DON'T TALK TO ME!</p><p>Slade: You are overreacting-</p><p>Robin: GET AWAY FROM ME! HOW COULD YOU? YOU BROKE MY HEART, YOU MONSTER! SHAME ON YOU! FUCK YOU AND THE COW YOU RODE IN ON!</p><p>Slade: ...All I did was call Gizmo a dumbass-</p><p>Robin: I THOUGHT <b>I</b> WAS DUMBASS! I HAVE BEEN REPLACED! TAKE GIZMO IN AS YOUR APPRENTICE WHY DON'T YOU?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The office style</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[The adventures of Slade and Renegade (the series)]</p><p> </p><p>Slade: [minding his own fucking business in the kitchen, trying to make a smoothie]</p><p>Renegade: [walks in, picks up a cup, aims at Slade's head and yeets it as hard as he can]</p><p>Slade: hmm- OW! </p><p>Slade: [turns around to see Robin just standing there]</p><p>Slade: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?</p><p>[cut off interview with Renegade, the office style]</p><p>Renegade: Now, was I mean to throw that cup at Slade? I guess...</p><p>[cut to seeing Renegade being yelled at, but him just walking away and Slade being too surprised and offended to do about it]</p><p>Renegade: I just needed to know if I could get away with it. </p><p>[camera cuts to Slade sitting in his throne room reading a book called 'How To Be A Dad For A Kid Who Already Has One, Even Though He is Very Shitty And I Want To Keep This Kid.’]</p><p>Renegade: [deadpans to camera] Slade's a pussy.</p><p>[cut to Slade facing the corner of a wall repeatedly hitting his head against the corner]</p><p>Renegade: He lost his dignity a very long time ago. I’m sure of it.<br/>

                         If not, I'll make sure that he will.
———————</p><p>Bonus:</p><p>Cyborg: Why does Batman only wear dark colours?</p><p>Raven: Because Batman doesn’t want to get shot.</p><p>Cyborg: ...then why does Robin only wear bright colours?</p><p>Robin: [looking despairingly™ at his bowl of cereal]</p><p>Robin: Because Batman doesn’t want to get shot.</p><p>Cyborg: ...</p><p>Raven: ...</p><p>Bonus bonus:</p><p>Beast Boy: Why does Batgirl only wear dark colours?</p><p>Robin: [popping in from the middle of nowhere] Consistency and branding. Duh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Slade can’t take it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[The adventures of Slade and Renegade (the series)]</p><p>Renegade: Ey Yo Slade!</p><p>Slade: [enters Kitchen] What?</p><p>Renegade: We need Milk.</p><p>Slade: ...</p><p>Renegade: ...</p><p>Slade: ...If you think I’m taking you to the super market then you're wrong.</p><p>Slade: [leaves as fast as he fucking can]</p><p>Renegade: [yelling after him] I SAT IN THE CART BASKET <em>ONCE</em> AND THIS IS THE PUNISHMENT I GET!?</p><p>Slade: YOU ARE AN EMBARRASSMENT-</p><p>Renegade: THEN LET ME GO BACK TO BEING A TITAN!</p><p>Slade: NOT IN YOUR WILDEST DREAMS!</p><p>Renegade: FUCK YOU!</p><p>Slade: [stops in his tracks] I- you- <em>goddammit Renegade</em>, YOU CANT JUST SAY THAT! GO TO YOUR ROOM!</p><p>Renegade: MAKE ME Bi-ATCH-</p><p>Slade: [pulls out a katana]<em> I can’t, I just can’t- I’m done-</em></p><p>//////////////////</p><p>Cyborg: [walks into the kitchen]</p><p>Cyborg: ...</p><p>Beast Boy: ...</p><p>Cyborg: ...Okay, I’m going to ask you this one time, and I expect the truth...</p><p>Beast Boy: Alright.</p><p>Cyborg: ...Why does Robin have a muzzle on?</p><p>Beast Boy: He tried to bite me.</p><p>Cyborg: Why would he try to <strong>BITE</strong> you!?</p><p>Beast Boy: I accidentally drank his Capri Sun.</p><p>Robin: [In the corner of the kitchen <em>Vibrating</em> with Anger]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Bruce and Ra’s!? This is definitely a mistake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>The adventures of Slade and Renegade</strong> (the series)</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Robin: I don’t want to!</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Slade: [getting really desperate] You can play on my phone if you get that.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Robin: ...I’m in.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">[later]</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Robin: [pounding on slades door] BITCH YOU SAID IF I DID IT-</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Slade: YOU CAN’T BE SERIOUS-</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Robin: I was promised play time, I’m gETTING MY PLAY TIME!</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Slade: Did you act this way with Batman!?</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Robin: BITCH YOU'RE LUCKY I ASKED! I WOULD JUST STEAL HIS FUCKING BATPHONE</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">——</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Robin: [picks a random number and giggles]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Unknown: What do you want Wilson?</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Robin: ...B<em>ruce</em>!?</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">——-</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Slade: [barricaded himself in his room] <em>holyfuckingshit</em>-</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Robin: [armed with an AK-47] <strong>I JUST</strong> <strong>WANNA TALK-</strong></span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Slade: HOW DID YOU EVEN GET THAT!? I DON'T EVEN OWN ANY AKs</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Robin: YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY MERCENARY I KNOW!</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Deadshot: [quietly walking away in the background]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">——————————————————-——</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>The adventures of Slade and Renegade</strong> (the series)</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Slade: Alright Apprentice, today we are meeting one of my colleagues.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Dick: Okayyy...</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Slade: Do not misbehave, treat him with respec-</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Dick: Oh shit, whaddup Ra’s!</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Slade: RENEGADE-</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ra’s: [sees Richard with Slade] Oh, hello Richard. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Slade: ...<em>What</em>-</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Talia: Richard! Hello!</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Dick: Talia! Hey, where’s Dami-</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Talia: Damian is in the other room. He should be here soon-</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Slade: <em>Can someone explain what’s going on please-</em></span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">[Damian enters]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Damian: [sees Slade] Greetings Wilson-</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">[Damain sees Dick]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Damian: [smiling] RICHARD!</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Dick: What up, lil' D?</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Slade: [wondering how his life has gotten to this] <strong>WHAT IS HAPPENING!?</strong></span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Dick: [looks to Talia]Hhey, can I take Dami to get some Icecream???</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Talia: Of course! </span>
  <span class="s1">Have fun.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Slade: [Drinking from a flask he keeps in his belt since Robin became his apprentice] fml</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Cookie dilemma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Doxy here: Do not EVER fucking mess with deserts, be it cookies, or brownies or cakes or anything. Hell forbid that you use anything other than butter because I can and will HUNT YOU DOWN.</p><p>Anyways, enjoy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">The adventures of Slade and Renegade (the series)</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>Renegade: [Walks into kitchen] So I was wonderi-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Slade: [in the middle of making cookies] What?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Renegade: <em>How</em> DARE <em>you</em>!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Slade: ...what-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Renegade: [storms up to Slade] FUCKING <em>BOX</em> MIX!? THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Slade: <em>EXCUSE ME-</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Renegade: [Grabs spatula and smacks Slade with it]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Slade: OW!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Renegade: SERVES YOU RIGHT FOR THE CRIMES YOU'VE COMMITTED-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Slade: <em>THEY'RE JUST COOKIES</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Renegade: JUST- <em><strong>BOI IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF THIS KITCHEN RIGHT NOW YOU ARE GONNA ENTER IN A WORLD OF PAIN!</strong></em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Slade: IT'S MY KITCHEN</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Renegade: [just starts rapid firing the spatula at Slade]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Slade: ALRIGHT! <strong>FINE</strong>!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Slade: [Leaves kitchen]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Renegade: [pulls out Slade's phone, which he just stole five seconds ago]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Renegade: [Calls someone] Alfred! Hey, I need a quick favour...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~~~ several minutes later~~~</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Slade: I will <em>never</em> question your judgment again</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Renegade: Damn straight! I told you these cookies are WAY better.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Slade: How did you even make these?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Renegade: Oh, I called a friend and asked for the recipe.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Slade: Oh nice- <em>wait</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Renegade: [too busy scarfing down cookies to notice what he just said]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Slade: How could you call someone if you don’t have a <em>phone</em>?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Renegade: ...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Renegade: [Shoves a cookie in Slade's face and walks away]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Slade: ...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Slade: I knew he took it. Totally.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Slade: ...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Slade: [quietly] <em>get yourself together Wilson...</em></span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Red X</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>The adventures of Slade and Renegade</strong> (the series) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="u"> <span class="s1">THE INVASION OF RED X</span> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Red X: [Breaking into Slade's lair]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Red X: ROBIN I HAVE COME TO RESCUE YOU-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Slade: ...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robin: ...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Red X: ...Is that <em>scrabble</em>?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robin: Yeah, wanna join?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Red X: ...hell yeah-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~~~1 hour later~~~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Slade: THAT IS NOT A WORD, YOU <em>IMBECILE</em>-</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Robin: FUCK YOU, </span> <span class="s2">Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious</span> <span class="s1"><em> IS</em> A WORD YOU, IGNORANT <em>SLUT</em>!</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Slade: YOU DUMBASS! IT'S NOT</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robin: YOU IDIOT! IT IS!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Slade: <em>DON'T MAKE ME KILL ALL YOUR FRIENDS-</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robin: YOU WON'T, YA <em>PUSSY!</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Slade: [flips game in anger and walks away, just to have the annoying creature of his own creation follow him]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robin: <strong>YOU CAN'T RUN AWAY FROM ME SLADE!</strong></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Red X: ... <em>what the fuck just happened-</em></span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>—————————————————————</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="u"> <span class="s1">THE INVASION OF RED X</span> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Red X: So, Robin, my favorite Teen Titan, <em>the apple of my eye</em>-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robin: What the fuck do you <em>WANT</em>!?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Red X: Well... <em>ikindatoremycapcanyoufixitplease</em>?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robin: ...you fucking <em><span class="u">what</span></em>?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—/—</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Slade: wtf is going on here and why does Renegade have a Knife?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Red X: [From on top of Slades fridge] SLADE HELP ME FROM THAT- THAT <em>CREATURE</em>!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reneagde: <strong>YOU FUCKER, GET BACK DOWN HERE BEFORE I CLIMB UP THERE TO GET YOU-</strong></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Red X: [Shrieks as the knife gets closer]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Slade: [stops for a moment and walks out the door] <em>fuck this shit</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Red X: <strong>SLADE WTF BRO</strong>!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Red X: [looks down and doesn’t see the 'Creature']</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Red X: <em>fuckfuckfuckfuck</em>-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Renegade: [from behind X, on top of the fridge] hold still-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Red X: <strong>MOTHER FUCKER-</strong></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Red X: [proceeds to fall of fridge and passes out, cold.]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Renegade: Hmph, <em>pussy</em>.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Learn from our mistakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Slade: “- and that’s why I’ve chosen you as my apprentice.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robin: “Look, I can see you want to train someone, but I’m not sure you know how the whole “side kick” thang works-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">————-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A new villain who wants to train Nightwing:</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You will be my new apprentice-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Batman : “<em>Trust me</em> , you DONT want that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Deathstroke: “Learn from our mistakes.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">——————</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Conners first time hanging out with the team]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Conner: So... Batman must really like Bats, huh?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robin: Actually he used to be scared of them. His favourite animals are owls.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kaldur: But, if he is scared of Bats, then why ‘Batman’?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robin: Look, I’m running on spite and Orange Crush soda at this point. Batman’s a firecracker that’s by a match Box. If he’s wants to go by ‘Batman’, no matter how freaking weird he is, no one is gonna stop him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Conner: ...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kaldur: ...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Conner: ...So why ‘Robin’?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wally: Cuz he once ran full-speed into a window when he was a kid.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robin:<strong>WILL YOU STOP TELLING PEOPLE THAT-</strong></span>
</p><p class="p1">——————</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The HIVE visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">The adventures of Slade and Renegade (the series)</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">HIVE SURPRISED</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Slade: [minding his own business, walking into the front room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Slade:[freezes]...Get out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jinx: But Brother Blood said-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Slade: I don’t <em>CARE</em> what Blood said-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mammoth: He said we need “training with a professional”-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gizmo: And he said you would be the best!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Billy: AND he said since you now have Robin as your apprentice, you could teach us about “disobedience”!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kid wykkyd: [nods]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Slade: ...I’m not doing training today-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jinx: then can we just sit around here today and say we did it?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Slade: ...fine, but don’t touch anything.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—le time skip—</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">HIVE 5: [just sitting in the living room, watching the TV that Slade put on]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robin: [walks in dragging an unconscious Red X behind him]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">HIVE: ...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robin: ...You never saw me, alright?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robin: [walks away, still dragging Red X]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Slade: [running in] Where did he go!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gizmo: ...he went that way-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Slade: [fucking <em>sprints</em> to the kitchen]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">HIVE: [Continue watching tv]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robin: [distant] <em>YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE-</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Slade: [distant] GET OVER HERE-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Red X: [distant] I’m so fucking confused-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robin: [Running out of kitchen and into living room]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robin: <strong>GO FUCK YOURSELF</strong></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Slade: [following one of the biggest mistakes in his life] <strong>GET BACK OVER HERE-</strong></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robin: [whips around and throws a statues at Slade] GET AWAY FROM ME-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Slade: [dodges, but Red X behind him isn’t so lucky] IF YOU WOULD STOP CALLING <em>MERCENARIES</em> THEN WE WOULDNT BE HAVING THIS!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robin: FLOYD IS MY FRIEND <em>YOU BASTARD-</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Slade: HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU FRIENDS WITH AN ASSASSIN BUT THEN TURN AROUND AND <strong>HATE</strong> ME-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robin: BECAUSE YOU'RE A PUSSY-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Red X: [walks over to the HIVE and sits down on the couch, minding his own business]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Red X: Whatddup?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mammoth: ...<em>what’s going on?</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Red X: Oh, them?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Slade: -<em>A COMPLETE AND UTTER CHILD</em>!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robin: OH <span class="u">I'M</span> THE CHILD <em>MR. I NEED TO STEAL TEENAGERS AND THREATEN TO KILL THEIR FRIENDS IF THEY DISOBEY ME-</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Slade: FOR THE LAST TIME, ITS CALLED <strong>LEVERAGE</strong>-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jinx: ...yeah, <em>them</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Red X: They do this all the time, no need to concern yourself with it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Slade: [just <em>yeets</em> a book at Robin]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robin: [dodges] <em>fuck</em>- <span class="u"><strong>YOU BITCH</strong></span>-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Billy: ...so do you think we can leave now or...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kid Wykkyd: [nods and leaves through a window as fast as he fucking can cuz this is just <em>too</em> much for him]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Red X: [waving] Safe travels!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[the screaming stops]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robin: Red, get a shovel-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Red X: THE FUCK DID YOU- AGAIN!? ROBIN WE TALKED ABOUT THIS!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robin: WELL THE BITCH SHOULD HAVE KEPT HIS MOUTH SHUT-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Red X: I <em>CAN'T KEEP DOING THIS</em> ROBIN-</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Tik Tok</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">THE ADVENTURES OF SLADE AND RENEGADE (The Series)</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">(Staring Red X)</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/><strong>[Cut scene to Renegade taking an interview, the office style]</strong> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Renegade</strong>: Was I Bored? Yeah...thankfully Slade doesn’t always keep track of his phone...</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">[cut scene to a video Renegade made]</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Renegade</strong>: [films Slade doing normal everyday things while whispering<em> “I’m a boss as bitch, bitch, bitch-“</em>]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">[cut back to interview]</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Renegade</strong>: He has yet to find out, Thank god-“</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">[cut to Renegade Filming Slade trying to do the laundry but somehow failing miserably]</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Slade</strong>: [giving up] <em>fucking machine</em>- <span class="u">FINE</span>! YOU FUCKING WIN!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Renegade</strong>: [adds <strong><em>#boomerProblems</em></strong>]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">[cut back to interview]</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Renegade</strong>: I already got 100 million followers, so business is a booming... I pray he doesn’t know for a while at least...</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">[cut to Slades interview]</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Slade</strong>: Of course I know about the account, can’t really hide <em>“#1Birb”</em> from me for long...</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">[Cut to Slade filming Renegade crying over  his dropped PB&amp;J while playing “<em>mm whatcha sayyy</em>” in the background]</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Slade</strong>: Jinx sent me the link. I was <em>surprised</em>, but then I made my own account.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">[cut to Slade filming Renegade hitting RedX over the head with a spatula yelling “get the <span class="u">HELL</span> out of my kitchen!”]</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">[cut back to interview]</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Slade</strong>: I already have 6 million... he doesn’t know about it yet...he’s going to be so embarrassed.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">[cut to Red Xs Interview]</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>RedX</strong>: I helped both of them make accounts, though Slade needed the most help.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">[cut to Red helping Renegade set up cameras in the kitchen to watch Slade react to Renegade putting Salt in his coffee]</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Red X</strong>: I’ve even put up fake pranks to make them hate each other, I’ve already got 10 million on my account. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">[cut to Red putting soap in Renegades Bed and it putting a note saying “love Slade” on the kids dresser]</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>RedX</strong>: They're fucking idiots, and I love it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Renegade: [from a distance] HE FUCKING DID <strong>WHAT</strong>!?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>RedX</strong>: ...I believe that’s my que to run-</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Vine issues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">The adventures of Slade and Renegade (the series)</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <strong>Slade:</strong> <em> [walks into the kitchen and sees RedX and Robin covered in flour and eggs]</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Slade</strong>: ...<em>WhAt ThE fUcK RiChArD!</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Red X:</strong> Huh, I didn’t know Slade knew about Vines...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Robin</strong>: <em>[totally not sweating]</em> o-oh yeah... Totally.... vines...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">———-_——-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Renegade</strong>:<em> [walking into the kitchen with some Doritos and sees Slade sitting and reading the newspaper]</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Renegade</strong>: what up loser, want some Doritos?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Slade</strong>: <em>[doesn’t even look up like the queen he is]</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Slade</strong>: Sure, I’m always a slut for Doritos.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Renegade</strong>: 0.0 </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Renegade</strong>: ...Now I didn’t expect <em>that</em>, </span>
</p><p class="p2">—————</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><strong>Red X</strong>: </span> <span class="s2">🎶</span> <span class="s1"> I wanna see my little boy </span> <span class="s2">🎶</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Slade</strong>: <em>[carrying a hogtied and muzzled Renegade in his arms]</em> here he comes</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><strong>Red X</strong>: </span> <span class="s2">🎶</span> <span class="s1"> I want to see my little boy </span> <span class="s2">🎶</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>HIVE, who have witnessed the entire exchange</strong>: ...um wtf-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—————-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Renegade</strong>:<em> [cutting up some apples in the kitchen]</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Red X</strong>: <em>[sees Ren]</em> What do you have!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Renegade</strong>:<em> [sprints out of kitchen]</em> A KNIFE!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Red X</strong>: <em>[Sprinting after him]</em> NO-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Slade</strong>: <em>[minding his damn business at the table, enjoying a salad] </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Slade</strong>: ...I’m done...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—————-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Red X</strong>:<em> [peacefully watching TV, ‘say yes to the dress’ was on]</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Slade</strong>:<em> [tired as fuck, takes the remote and turns it off]</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Red X</strong>: <em>[fuming]</em> This is why Robin doesn’t <strong><em>FUCKING</em></strong> like you!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">————-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Red X</strong>: <em>[talking to Ren about someone he recently met]</em> -and they were roommates-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Slade</strong>:<em> [quietly to himself]</em> oh my god <em>they were roommates</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Red X</strong>: ...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Renegade</strong>: ...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">————-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Slade</strong>: -AND FURTHER MORE, YOU ARE GROUNDED!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Renegade</strong>: FUCKING PUSSY!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Slade</strong>: GET IN YOUR ROOM NOW!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Renegade</strong>: THIS HOUSE IS A FUCKING NIGHTMARE-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">————-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Red X</strong>: What’s up Ren! How are you and Slade?</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><strong>Renegade</strong>: Hi! Thanks for checking in, he’s still a piece of </span> <span class="s2">✨</span> <span class="s1"> garbage </span> <span class="s2">✨</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Slade, from the other side of the room</strong>: THATS NOT HOW THE VINE GOES!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Renegade</strong>:anD WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW YOU FUCKING BOOMER?!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Americans and pancakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong>The adventures of Slade and Renegade (the series)</strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Renegade</strong>: Now remember, when I give the signal, you come up from behind-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Slade</strong>: <em>[walks into the Kitchen]</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Renegade</strong>: ...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Slade</strong>: ...Are you talking to your cat?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Renegade</strong>: HIS NAME IS MR. WHISKERS and OUR talks are none of your damn business.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Slade</strong>: Hey, watch your fucking language!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Renegade</strong>: <em>FILTHY HYPOCRITE</em>-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">————-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Red X</strong>:<em> [talking to the HIVE]</em> - and he wielded the mighty spatula-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Renegade</strong>: <em>[Walks into Room]</em> Stupid <em>Americans</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Red X</strong>: ...aren’t you American?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Renegade</strong>: Nope.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Jinx</strong>: Then why are you in America?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Renegade</strong>: <em>[pops some skittles into his mouth]</em> DOES EATING A SALAD TURN YOU INTO A FUCKING <em>COW</em>, DEBORAH?!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">————-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Renegade</strong>: <em>[sitting on the couch] </em></span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">[knocking on the door]</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Renegade</strong>: Slade! Someone’s at the door!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Slade</strong>:<em> [enters room and opens door]</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Little boy</strong>: Hello Sir! Would you like to buy some popcorn from my boy scout troop?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Slade</strong>: uh-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Renegade</strong>:<em> [peering over Slades shoulder]</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Renegade</strong>: Oof, he’s got black hair and blue eyes...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Slade</strong>: ...so?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Renegade</strong>: Batman would adopt him in a <em>heartbeat</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Slade</strong>: ...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Slade</strong>: <em>[slams door]</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">——————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Slade</strong>:<em> [Walks into the kitchen and seen Ren and Red X making pancakes]</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Slade</strong>: Renegade, I have a... question.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Renegade</strong>: Shoot.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Slade</strong>: How exactly do you know Ra’s and his family? <span class="u">((See earlier chapter for contex))</span></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Renegade</strong>: <em>[flips pancake]</em> Ah. I met him when I was an assassin. My master took me to see him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Red X</strong>: 0.0</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Slade</strong>: *.*</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Renegade</strong>: <em>[casually flips another pancake]</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Red X</strong>: ...I’m <em>sorry</em>, did you just say <strong>ASSASSIN</strong>?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Renegade</strong>: Mh hmm</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Slade</strong>: <em>YOU'RE AN ASSASSIN!?</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Renegade</strong>: Keep your voice down! And no, I retired.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Red X</strong>: BUT-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Renegade</strong>: <em>[shoves pancake in Reds mouth]</em> <em>retired</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Slade</strong>: <strong>WAIT</strong>-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Renegade</strong>:<em> [shoves pancake into his mouth too]</em> <em>So </em>tired<em>.</em></span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Slade</strong>: ...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Renegade</strong>: ...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Slade</strong>: ...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Renegade</strong>: ...Can I please get out?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">[Camera shows that Slade and Renegade are in the store, and Renegade is in the Child’s seat on the cart]</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Slade</strong>: I don’t know, are you going to go wandering around the isles again?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Renegade</strong>: This is Embarrassing!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Slade</strong>: Atleast I can keep my eye on you!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Renegade</strong>: Slade <em>PLEASE</em>!?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Slade</strong>: ... Fine.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">[Slade lifts Renegade out of the seat and stands Ren next to him]</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Slade</strong>: There. <strong>[turns around]</strong> Now what kind of Cereal did you say?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">[que Cricket sound]</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Slade</strong>: ...Renegade?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1"> [Turns to see Ren gone]</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Slade</strong>: ...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Slade</strong>: <strong>[Quietly]</strong> dammit.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">——-//——</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Renegade, watching TV:</strong> Omfg Angel, you can just tell the most powerful demon in hell you can suck his Di-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Slade, enters the room:</strong> What.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Renegade</strong>: -ck, oh hey Slade.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Slade</strong>: ...What are you watching?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Renegade</strong>: ...Have you never seen Hazbin Hotel?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Slade</strong>: Haz-What now?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Renegade</strong>: ...Sit down right now-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">—le time skip—</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Slade</strong>: ...What the fuck did I just watch-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Renegade</strong>: Cartoons at their finest.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Slade</strong>: ...no-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Renegade</strong>: Angels my favorite character. He’s what I aspire to be one day.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Slade</strong>: ...Angel is a Porn star and a Prostitute. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Renegade</strong>: Eh, been there, done that...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Slade</strong>: <em>Excuse me-</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>RedX, entering through the window</strong>: What’s up bitches?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Renegade</strong>: Oh nothing, just watching Hazbin Hotel.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>RedX</strong>: Oh nice! Did you watch the music video?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Renegade</strong>: Bitch, it was on my playlist so fast-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>RedX</strong>: I totally ship Angel and Husk.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Renegade</strong>: ...<em>hm</em>?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Slade</strong>: I too think they would be a fun match.<br/><br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Renegade</strong>: Radiodust for the win Sluts.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">————-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">sorry, I haven’t had much inspiration lately for these, but I’m still goin’!</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">yes, Ren ships Radiodust while Slade and Red are team AngelHusk. <br/>they all hate Val.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">we all hate Val.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>